A Little Piece of Heaven
by ELF-yes i am short
Summary: Narry, Niall Horan was gay and his dad doesn't accept that so he takes Niall down to Cheshire where he meets the charming baker boy Harry Styles, the pair quickly fall for one another but will this love conquer all or will tragedy strike?
1. chapter 1, Niall

My new collab fic with my friend, it's Narry, rated M… no copyright infringement meant…

Please comment what you thought, it mean a lot to us. Hannah started this one :D

**A little Piece of Heaven**  
Chapter 1

_Niall's POV__  
_

I wandered aimlessly through the small village. My Dad had dragged me to Cheshire for a 'holiday'. It was supposed to be fun and eye opening to come from the town to the country side. Honestly it was just fucking boring. I had been here for a week already and I still had another 2 to go. My dad was loving it but there was just shit all to do around here. I just wanted to go back to Ireland, back to Mullingar where I actually had friends rather than wandering around Holmes Chapel wondering what the fuck to do with my life. I could be studying. I was just about to go into GCSE's but I couldn't be bothered.  
I looked up from the ground and ran my fingers through my bleached hair. There was a bakery to my left and I could feel my hunger. I checked my pockets for money before going in. I pulled my guitar off my back and sat down.  
Taking it out of the case I began to strum quietly and mindlessly for a minute.  
"Excuse me." My head shot up. He was… I don't even know. He was just beautiful. It was no secret to anyone that I was gay… even my parents. They didn't like it but they put up with it. I think this was also a reason for this sudden trip. To get me away from this guy who I had been having a thing with.  
He looked about my age, with a mop of brown curly hair that fell into his bright green eyes. He was fairly tall, taller than me at least and when he smiled dimples made themselves clear on his cheeks.  
"Can I get you anything?" He asked.  
"Erm…" I stuttered. He chuckled slightly.  
"You ok?" He asked.  
"Erm… I haven't even looked." I replied.  
"Well, I make a mean espresso." He replied smiling.  
"I would but I'm banned from espresso ever since I had one and tipped over my mum's bookcase… I destroyed her living room… I'll take a latte though, I'm sure you make a mean one of those too."  
"That I do." He replied, "I also just spent about 2 hours decorating cupcakes so if they don't sell out then I might cry."  
"Well I would love a cupcake then." I said grinning.  
"Awesome, coming right up…"  
He smiled brightly before walking away. I turned back to my guitar and continued to strum.  
This was bad… I couldn't have a crush on him. For one, I only just met him… and secondly, I nearly had a boyfriend back home… thirdly, he probably wasn't even gay… and Fourth, if we did get together it could literally only last 2 weeks before I was shipped back to Ireland.  
"Hey." The boy had returned with a bag over his wrist and 2 take-away cups in one hand. He had changed from his apron and uniform to a pair of black skinny jeans and a t-shirt that read 'Hipsta please'.  
"Hey." I replied, "What's going on?" I asked.  
"I just got off, and you look lonely and sad so I'm taking you for a walk. So pack away the guitar and let's go."  
I cautiously placed the guitar back in it's case and slung it over my shoulder before taking the coffee.  
"Don't I need to pay?" I asked.  
"Got it covered." He replied revealing his perfectly straight teeth. "Now come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the shop. "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Styles."  
"I'm Niall Horan…" I replied taking my hand.  
"I assume you're not really liking it here then?" He asked.  
"Not really… sorry." I replied, "I just didn't really wanna come… there was this guy and we've kinda been fucking around for a while and well… we were kind of about to get together, and then I was suddenly shipped off here. My parents don't exactly approve." The words just started to spill before I could even stop them. Not that it was a problem him knowing I was gay… it just might be for him and this was probably the closest I was gunna get to a friend while I was here.  
"I know how you feel… apart from the parents not approving thing, my parents are cool with it… So I guess I don't know how you feel about that… I know how you feel about dancing around the people you like." I was slightly taken a back. "So who's the guy?" He asked.  
"Erm… his names Sean Cullen… We've been friends for a while, and well… things just sort of started happening… I was gunna ask him out but I was taken on 'holiday'. In other words, I was taken away to get over this 'phase' I'm going through and find a girl. You seeing anyone?" I asked.  
"Nope…" He replied casually. "Don't get me wrong, my parents are perfectly supportive, I just haven't found the right person yet." We walked in silence as we both awkwardly sipped our coffees, "It really isn't that bad here." He broke the silence, "It's picturesque."  
"It's no Mullingar…" I replied chuckling slightly, "By the time I get back Sean's gunna have moved on."  
"Well that he can't be a very good guy if he's willing to get over you in three weeks. If that's the case he doesn't appreciate you very much and you should find someone new." Silence befell us again as I thought.  
I had no idea where we were now. Harry suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me into a run. We broke through some trees and he revealed a huge lake.  
"Woah…" I muttered.  
"Pretty isn't it?" He replied sitting down on the edge of the cliff.  
"Beautiful…" I replied.  
"Yeah… it's quite a touristy spot." He pointed down the cliff to a large group of people, "But not many people actually know how to get up here." He opened the bag he was carrying and pulled out a cupcake and handed it to me.  
"It's very nicely decorated Haz." I chuckled as I took the bun that was swirled in pink icing and decorated with a wafer flower. "Could have gotten one a bit manlier though…"  
"Like this one?" He exclaimed pulling out a second cupcake, this one with blue icing and a wafer football on top, "I decided you were gunna be the girl in this relationship. Because I treated you to coffee and cupcakes, it means that technically this is a date, and as I paid that makes me the man. Besides, you're shorter than me too."  
"You don't even know me you can't tell me that this is a date." I replied laughing,  
"This is a date. Because you're cute… this was just my subtle way of getting you on a date without you realising. And because we're already on the date you can't reject me and say no now. I don't care about this Sean guy. You have two weeks here and we're gunna make it count. I don't want to see you coming into the bakery with a sad look on your face again."  
"I don't know anything about you!" I replied.  
"That's the point of a date. To find things out about each other..."  
"You didn't even know I was gay when you bought me coffee." I argued.  
"I figured it out with the way your mouth kinda dropped when you saw me, which proves you find me attractive. So tell me about yourself, Nialler…"  
"I'm Irish." I chuckled.  
"I figured that much out." He replied. "Come on, let's go back to mine, we can talk on the way."

Harry opened his door and dragged me into the large house.  
"Harry…!?" A woman's voice shouted.  
He led me through to the living room and into the adjoining kitchen.  
"Hey mum, this is Niall." Harry introduced me, "He came into the bakery today, he's on holiday here from Ireland, his middle name is James, his favourite film is Grease, his favourite colour is green because of his Irish pride, and… he gets called a leprechaun a lot because he's Irish and quite short." He recited some of the information I had told him.  
"Well that was a lot of information…" She replied, "I'm Anne, it's nice to meet you Niall. How long are you staying here?"  
"Just two weeks." I replied, "We've already been here a week."  
"Any reason for the visit or just a holiday…?" She asked.  
"It was to isolate him from his friends because his Dad didn't like that he was getting a boyfriend, by what I've heard of him, he's a shit head and you shouldn't want to be with him anyway." He explained for me.  
"Jealous are we Harry?" She chuckled.  
"No." He snapped in reply. "Anyway, I'm showing Niall that Holmes Chapel isn't that bad and he should be having the time of his life. And I'm doing this by showing him how awesome the people are. Namely, me. Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and up some stairs. "This is my room." He said opening the door. "Let me take that." He took my guitar off of my back and rested it carefully against a wall.  
His room was pretty simple. His walls were painted blue and a double bed was pushed up against the back wall.  
"Nice room." I smiled as I saw the poster of Justin Bieber on the wall.  
"Hey, don't judge, they boys got talent."  
"I'm not judging, I like him too…"  
"Good, do you play Fifa?" He asked chucking me a controller.  
"So this is your idea of a date? Playing the Xbox?" I chuckled, "And yes I do… I'm just not very good at it."  
"That's the good thing about taking a guy on a date, it's easier to find common interests. We can have a lot of fun just playing on the Xbox, if I was with a girl I would have to think too much… and a relationship should be easy."  
"That's a weird way to think about it." I replied, "Surely if a relationship is worth it than the work doesn't matter. Not to mention sexual attraction should be a factor."  
"Well I'm attracted to you, and we've been together for over an hour now and we seem to be getting on just fine."

At midnight I was still at Harry's house getting my ass kicked at Fifa. Harry's mum had gone to bed an hour before and said I could stay. I didn't hesitate in saying yes.  
"You ready for bed? I'm knackered."  
"Sure." I replied through a yawn.  
Harry just started to strip. I kind of stared shocked at his actions.  
"Sorry…" He said noticing my expression, "I just tend to sleep naked… I didn't think."  
"It's cool." I replied, "Feel free." I smirked and winked before lying down on the bed.  
"Aren't you gunna…?" He cut off.  
"No…" I replied, "I'm not exactly comfortable with how I look." He walked over and lay down next to me.  
"You should be… you're kinda beautiful…" He replied "I had a really good time today Niall… and I really hope you want to see more of me over the next couple weeks, even if it is for only two weeks… We'll just have to come to that when it does. But I don't want to not see you again." He rolled over and hovered over me, "You're beautiful and funny and special… and I really like you. The fact that you're insecure about yourself just makes you even more adorable. I think you're amazing Niall."  
"I think you're pretty special too… and I don't want to not see you after tonight either."  
"Good." He smiled.  
I raised my head slightly and pushed my lips to his. He lay down on me and ran his hands up to my hair. The kiss was probably the best kiss I had ever experienced and even if it was only for two weeks, I'm glad I would even have him for that long. Harry Styles was special.  
He pulled away and looked down at me smiling.  
"I'm glad you came into the bakery today." He whispered.  
"I'm glad you took me out on a date without my permission." I replied.  
"I'm glad you listened when I told you not to go for that guy back home."  
"I'm glad I kissed you." I smiled.  
"I would be glad if you would let me kiss you again." He whispered hesitantly.  
I didn't answer. Instead I pressed my lips back to his, smiling into the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2, Harry

**A Little Piece of Heaven **

Chapter 2

_Harry POV_

I woke up with Niall wrapped around me, his legs twisted between my own and his arms tightly around my torso. I looked at his face, he looked younger when he was sleeping, obviously relaxed. As I became more aware, a problem between my legs made itself known, how the fuck was I going to manage to remove myself to the bathroom without waking Niall up?

I cautiously removed my arms and wiggled out of his tight grip, he grumbled and I froze. Luckily he relaxed again snuggling further into the duvet, he was fucking adorable…

When I finally managed to get out of bed, I went to the bathroom and put the shower on, the coldest setting, I needed to get rid of this problem as soon as. I shimmied out of my boxers and ducked under the water, shivering slightly as the water hit my warm skin. Soon enough my erection went down and I got out of the shower; wrapped a towel around my waist and exiting the bathroom. Niall was awake when I re-entered the bedroom; smirking.

"You know I could've sorted that out for you right?" he said, winking. I groaned and running over to him; kissing him until he was breathless. I was pretty sure I had bruised my own lips in the process but I was beyond caring…

"Morning, boys! Breakf…" my mum burst through the door. "Well, come down when you're ready…ok? I'll just go…" she left again and I blushed. Niall burst out laughing, as I got up off him and pulled on a pair of jeans. Niall cocked an eyebrow.

"No jeans?" he asked. I winked.

"Nope…" his jaw dropped but he shook his head and he pulled on his shirt.

We left the room together and made our way down the stairs.

"Smell's great, Anne. Tanks…" Niall said, sniffing appreciatively. We sat down and mum plated up the breakfast.

"Thanks, mum." I said, hugging her; she kissed my cheek.

"Remember you have work today, love…"

"Yeah, mum, I know… thanks for letting Niall stay."

"Yeah, no problem as long as you stay safe…" my cheeks flushed scarlet at her words.

"MUM!" she giggled at the look on my face, Niall also laughed.

"Don't worry, Anne we are." He even winked, fuck! I started to eat as quickly as I could, willing my cheeks to go back to their normal colour.

Breakfast was interesting, Niall ate… a lot. Mum didn't mind though but I couldn't believe he could eat that much, he's only a little leprechaun after all.

"When do you have to leave?" He asked with a bit of scrambled egg on his cheek. Why does he always have to look so fucking adorable?

"Not until 11… keep me company until then?" I asked, reaching over and brushing the food from his face, he grinned.

"Of course, Haz-head."

We finished eating and Niall insisted on washing up, even though mum insisted that he was a guest and he didn't have to…

As much as I didn't want to I had to get ready for work… I contemplated calling in sick but Niall can be _very_ persuasive when he wants to be.

"Haz-head, go to work, I'll go spend some time with dad and come meet you this afternoon? I've got some coursework to catch up on anyways…" he kissed me, a sweet kiss which reminded me that he'd come back.

"If you come in, I'll make sure you get a good cake… and latte." He laughed and he left my house; I watched as he walked down the road the grin never leaving his face. God I really liked him… I hate that his dad doesn't like gay people and is _embarrassed_ that his son likes boys, for me that was never an issue, my sister Gemma was a little surprised when I came out but she was cool with it.

I got to work, early as usual and began to make the 'Death by Chocolate' cake, today's special… I always put my heart into my work and I'm totally in the zone, everything has to be perfect. Once I had perfected the cake mix and added the melted chocolate I placed it all in a cake tray and put it in the oven. The decoration was going to be different from how I normally make it, it seems stupid but I want Niall to like it. Honestly I was terrified that it would be ruined and Niall would laugh at me…

I made the icing as the cake rose in the oven. White chocolate icing… I couldn't wait to get designing on the actual cake, even though I'm not the best drawer I always had fun decorating the cakes, my best being cupcakes.

I drummed my fingers against the counter, 5 minutes more until I could get it out of the oven and it was taking forever. When the timer dinged, I got it straight out the oven and onto the cooling rack. I poured the icing on top and flattened it as best I could. I grabbed the little green icing and fashioned it into clover leaves and scattering them on top of the cake. I also added the leprechaun sticker that I found in the cupboard, must have been left over from St. Patrick's Day. For the finishing touch I wrote 'For my little leprechaun… from your Curly-Wirly.' I hope he likes it.

"Finished, man? If you have can you go to the front, my cookies have all sold out…" Dan, my boss, asked. "Ooh, cool cake, put it out front, yeah?" I grinned as I plated the new product up. I took it out the front and again saw Niall at the table he was at yesterday, with his guitar and a man opposite him. I placed the plate down and hung up my apron ready to serve out front. I wandered over to Niall's table seeing as it seemed like no one had served them… I'd have to remind myself to thank Dan for that later.

"Hia, what can I get for you this afternoon?" I asked grinning. Niall's dad glared at me, giving me an appraising look and he muttered '_fucking queer_' but I just smiled wider. "Sorry? Didn't quite catch that." I winked at Niall who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"I said, Mocha Latte and a velvet cupcake. If that's not to much trouble, what about you boy?" he asked Niall coldly.

"Erm, I dunno…" he answered.

"Why don't you come look at the selection we have today? I'm sure you'll see something you like…" I hinted 'subtly'.

"Good idea, lead the way." He got up and followed me over to the cake stand. He saw the chocolate cake I had made and he hugged me, tightly. "Awww, Haz-head, you shouldn't have… Tat's so fucking cool! Can I have a piece?" his eyes lit up as I nodded, he was like a kid on Christmas Eve.

"Sure, and maybe you want to try my cup of tea with it?"

"Anything you suggest, Haz." I was very aware of the deadly eyes which rested on the back of my head. Truth be told I didn't give a shit… Niall was happy and so was I, we could deal with his dad at a later date, for now Niall loved my present and I was proud of my achievement. Hopefully it tastes as good as it looks…


	3. Chapter 3, Niall

A little piece of Heaven  
Chapter 3  
Niall's POV  
"But Harry I don't want to!" I whined as he dragged my hand.  
I had just ditched my dad at the bakery as Harry finished his shift. He was now pulling me out of the shop, gripping my wrist so I couldn't escape and pulling me god knows where to meet his friends. I didn't want to meet his friends… This was my second day of knowing him and I would be leaving in 12 more.  
"But you have to meet them… we have a whole relationship worth of stuff to do in two weeks. We've already covered first and second dates. First kiss, meeting each other's parents… now it's meeting my friends." He argued.  
"Two dates…?" I asked.  
"Yeah… the first was when I took you to the lake, the second was when we were back at my house, and we had our first kiss and played on the Xbox, honestly we could count this morning as the third and now as the fourth. So it's definitely time to meet my friends.  
I sighed heavily as he continued to drag me.  
"Have you always been this stubborn?" I laughed.  
He stopped dead and turned to face me with a cheeky grin on his face.  
"Yes." He grinned, "Now come on… they're already waiting for us."  
Ok… Harry was right. Holmes chapel was very picturesque. We walked into a small park with a few pieces of equipment. Nothing special… But surrounding it an endless view out to the countryside...  
Sitting on a two of the swings were two girls that looked about Harry's age and three boys standing around them.  
I tried to pull against Harry but he was too strong for me. I managed to slow him down. He eventually got the message and turned to look at me.  
"Harry… I really don't wanna do this…" I said sadly.  
"Why not…?" He asked.  
"Because… if we do this then this makes it a real relationship… and we can't be in a real relationship we both know that. And if it's real, its gunna be too hard to let go when these 2 weeks are over." I explained.  
"Won't it be hard anyway? I really like you, Nialler… I just want to show you that while I can, and that means introducing you to my friends. So please do this for me?"  
I was silent for a while before reluctantly giving in. He smiled brightly when I nodded and pulled me into a tight hug.  
"You owe me for this though…" I mumbled into his neck.  
"Oh I can make it up to you tonight." He replied pulling away and giving me a small wink before grabbing my wrist again and pulling me towards his friends. "Hey guys!" He exclaimed loudly.  
They all turned to look at him and greeted him happily. I tried to take a step but he gripped my wrist tighter keeping me in place. When he was sure I wouldn't run away he slid his hand down and linked his fingers in mine giving me a reassuring squeeze.  
"Anyway… this is Niall." He introduced, "He's on holiday here from Ireland, Niall this is Emma, Tony, Andrew, Pepper and Dylan." I smiled weakly as they all greeted me.  
"So how long you here for, Niall?" Pepper asked politely. I could tell she was fairly tall even though she was sitting on a swing. She had long blonde hair that fell down her back and was very attractive.  
"Two weeks…" I replied, "I'm going home on the 26th, which sucks because that means I only have a week before I have to go back and start my A levels which I really don't wanna do because I don't even really wanna go back to school but I don't know what I want to do because I wanted to do music but my parents don't think that it's a good career choice so they're telling me to go to sixth form, but I'll probably drop out if there's any chance that I can do anything in music, because I play the guitar."  
"Niall…" Harry interrupted, "Do you ever shut up?" He asked laughing.  
"No… Do you know what else I never stop doing? Eating… Which reminds me, I'm really hungry, can we get food? We could get pizza or ice cream or chicken or pasties or fudge or we could go to a Nando's, I'll just steal my dad's car. That's a good idea, let's go." I went to leg it but he caught my wrist just before I was out of reach. He pulled me back and I just gave him evils.  
"Stop trying to get away… and that was two very long winded speeches to try and get an excuse to leave." Andrew said from beside me.  
"Well, he won't let me leave!" I exclaimed.  
"Why do you want to leave? We're not that scary." Dylan asked.  
"Because he's a silly leprechaun…" Harry laughed as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder.  
"Yes I am…" I replied not wanting to give the real explanation, "A hungry leprechaun might I add."  
"What! We just had a fuck off massive cake!" He exclaimed.  
"I have a very fast metabolism." I replied bluntly. "I could have eaten the whole tings and still be hungry."  
"Fine… We'll get ice cream, but you have to stay here and get to know my friends and by the time I get back I expect you to be greatly acquainted as we've gotta leave in a bit to do the next thing."  
"WHAT'S THE NEXT THING!?" I shouted after him but he had already run away.  
I turn back awkwardly to his friends who were all staring at me now smirking slightly. I cautiously walked over to the swing and sat down…  
"So, Niall…?" Emma broke the silence, "How do you like Holmes Chapel… it was a bit of a weird place to go on holiday."  
"Yeah…" I replied, I then grabbed Andrew's hand, "Let's go on the roundabout." And I pulled him off.  
He looked at me incredibly confused but I just ignored it. I started to push it around and he watched me for a while before leaning over and helping me push. It was going pretty fast and we could barely keep up with the running. We looked at each other and I nodded and we both jumped on spinning widely. Both of us started to laugh uncontrollably.  
It finally came to a stop.  
"MY TURN…!" Tony shouted. I continued to laugh and Tony started to as well as we started to push the round a bout again.  
After a few times I started o just randomly run around me park. The other's trying to keep up with me. Conversation with them was a lot easier to make when you weren't just standing there awkwardly.  
We were all swinging on swings to see who could get the highest, arguing furiously when I saw Harry looking over at us grinning. I smiled widely and when I was next at the highest point, I jumped off, rolling over on the ground and landing perfectly on my feet right in front of him. I took one of the ice creams out of his hand.  
"Thanks, Babe." I smiled widely, placing a small kiss on his cheek before running off again.  
I wasn't paying much attention to Harry and his friends. I continued to just run around like a twat and do what I thought was fun. If we were in a park I was gunna enjoy it. I looked over to Harry. His friends were looking at me while I was crazy but Harry just looked at me completely love struck. I couldn't help but smile before turning back to go along the zip wire again.  
Harry took off after me and started to join in. The other's left us to our own devices.  
We were currently racing up the net pyramid trying to see who could make it up faster. We were milliseconds apart and the playful argument started.  
"Niall..." He cut me off and we both fell silent. He looked at me intently for a few seconds before leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back hungrily and laced my fingers into his long curls and his hand gripped my hip. He tried to pull me closer but sadly the top of the pyramid was in the way. "My plans are being foiled…" He chuckled as he pulled away. "Quickest one to the bottom…?" He asked.  
"Sure." I replied smiling, "On three." He nodded and took position to climb down, "One… Two… THREE!" I jumped off of the pyramid and landed safely on my feet dropping to the ground placing my hand on the floor like Spiderman for balance.  
"THAT'S CHEATING!" I laughed and looked up at him still climbing down.  
"It's not cheating, it's skill!" I argued.  
He finally reached the bottom and walked back over to me kissing me again, this time succeeding in pulling our bodies together.  
"It was pretty cool…" He said as he pulled away, not letting go of my waist, "You'll have to teach me how to do that."  
"I will do my best." I replied and pecked him on the lips before he took me back over to his friends.  
"Those jumps were fucking awesome, where did you learn to do that?" Tony asked excitedly.  
"Erm… I've always been able to do it." I replied, "I guess my brother taught me how to do it when we were little because he used to always take me to the park. He's like seven years older than me just so you know… he wasn't like 8 and taking me to the park at 5 that would have been a bit dangerous. But yeah… he used to do it all the time though, I sprained my wrist after trying to copy him the first time, but I was determined. I've always been able to do it since."  
We stayed in the park for a little while longer. I was glad he did talk me into it, it was nice to meet his friends and they were great people. They would act like children with me for a start.  
"Niall…!" I heard my dad's voice shout from the gateway.  
"I'll text you later." I said to Harry before jumping off the bench we were sitting on, "And thank you for the ice cream and the cake. It was nice to meet you." I smiled to the others.  
"You're welcome." Harry replied, "And you will, otherwise I'll text you over and over and over until you reply." He grinned cheekily again.  
"I look forward to it considering my memory is shite. See you later." They all called goodbye after him as I went to meet my dad to go have a late lunch with him. He seemed in a pretty good mood. He probably thought that me and Harry weren't together now I was hanging out with them all. I would have told him about Harry, but what was the point? It would just leave to my dad being miserable with me when after these 2 weeks it was over… I may as well have a happy dad and have a good relationship at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4, Harry

A Little Piece of Heaven

Chapter 4

Harry's POV

As much as I didn't want Niall to leave me, I knew it was inevitable… I wanted to make his two weeks with me the best in his life. I wanted to make it so good he'd _NEVER _forget it, or me.

His dad hated me, that much was obvious, but I didn't care there was fuck all he could do to keep us apart. The only thing was that I had work and I would call in sick but mum wouldn't let me, I understood but I wanted to be with Niall.

"Harry! Are you getting off soon?" Niall whined sitting on the table, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Niall, I have to just wipe down the tables and mop the floor, you could just go back to mine and I'll meet you there." I laughed and Niall pouted.

"But then we couldn't hold hands on the way, I always get cold hands you know that…" I chuckled once more and kissed the frown of his lips. There was a cough behind us and we broke away.

"Harry, you know what you might as well just go." Dan, my boss said with his eyebrows raised, my mouth dropped open. He grinned, "Only joking, Hazza, I'll finish off here… you go have fun with Irish. Ooh and I made you these." He pulled out two _'Death by chocolate' _cupcakes.

"No way, man! Tanks!" Niall pushed me away and bounded over to my boss. Dan's eyes twinkled as he passed one over to him. He moaned with one bite. "Holy shit, Dan this is freaking a-m-a-z-i-n-g!"

"That's ok, mate. Now go, I wanna shut up now anyway."

"Are you sure it's ok? I don't want to skip out on you." I asked.

"Of course it is, Curly." He said, passing me my cupcake and shooing me out the door. I laughed as we left, chucking my jacket on. I could see Niall eyeing up my cupcake, I sighed and handed it to him, he just grinned.

"Thanks, Hazza!" he exclaimed, gobbling it up straight away. How the fuck was Niall so thin? He eats ALL the time but he stays skinny as a rake. We walked side by side quietly as Niall finished the tasty treat, which didn't take very long... as soon as he finished he snuggled into my side and slipped his cold hand into mine. He sighed smiling happily to himself. I stopped around the corner of my house to lean down and capture his lips with mine. I wasn't ashamed of Niall but I wanted the chance to kiss him without being bothered by my mum and Gemma.

"Harry! I'm cold!" he whined at me. I just shook my head and picked up my pace, crossing the road and into my house.

"HARRY! Is that you?" mum called from the kitchen, the smell of pasta bake wafting down the hall. I caught Niall by the wrist before he could walk down my hall without taking his shoes off, mum would kill me if there was any mud on her brand new carpet. As soon as his high-tops were off he bonded down the hall towards the kitchen, I chuckled, picking up the green shoes placing them next to my blue converse. Blue and green complimenting one another perfectly.

"Oh my God, Anne, this looks delicious…" Niall said, a steaming plate of tune pasta bake in front of him.

"Thank you, dear. Here Harry, you two can eat in your room, Sweetie but no mess and bring your plates down when you're done."

"Thank you, Mum." I hugged her tightly and smiled, leading the gorgeous blonde behind me and up the stairs. "Impressive, Ni, you haven't eaten anything yet…" I grinned but the smile dropped from my face when I saw Niall was _not _smiling.

"Harry…?" he asked quietly.

"What is it, Ni?" I sat next to him on my bed, carefully placing my plate on my desk; taking his hand in mine. I was shocked when I saw his eyes filling with tears.

"What's going to happen to _us_, Hazza… I love you so much already, I know I've only known you for a couple of weeks but I really _fucking _do, I can't lose you, Haz but I know we can't be together after today… I don't want to leave you but I have to… it'll be better for both of us if I leave now and you don't have to think of me again…" he was full on crying at this point and I pulled him to me, wrapping my arms around him, his tears soaking my t-shirt.

"Niall, oh, sweetie. No, never, I love you too; I know it's crazy but I totally understand how you feel, it'll be difficult but we can try a long distance relationship? I don't want to leave you. God no I really don't…"

"Harry…" he chocked. "We can't, let's just make the most of here and now…" he buried his face further into my chest and my heart tore in two, but Niall was right as much as I didn't want to believe it. Tears were falling from my eyes as well now, landing on his soft blonde hair.

"I love you so much, Ni…" I sniffed; finally our tears ran out leaving red-rimmed eyes and runny noses. He sat up and rubbed his cerulean eyes before reaching towards his, amazingly still steaming, supper.

"Man, I'm really fucking hungry, crying really takes it out of you…" I chuckled.

"Same…" we ate in relative silence, both not really knowing what to say. Once we had finished Niall took my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Harry… I… I wrote you a song…" I was speechless; Niall had written me a song…

"Wow, Niall. Seriously? Can you play me it?" he blushed nodding slightly.

"Yeah I guess… I'll go grab my guitar quickly from downstairs." Niall took our plates at the same time, saved having another trip, I didn't really know what to do with myself with the time I had while he was gone. I just sat on the bed texting Emma. He came back in with his case on his back and a tray with tea on it. Niall put the tray on the desk and unpacked his guitar, immediately starting to put it in tune. "Don't laugh…" he muttered.

"I wouldn't" I said, earnestly. Niall began to play.

the intro was nice and guitar rifty, then he started to sing and my mouth dropped his voice was awesome.

_Give me love like her,_

_'cause lately I've been waking up alone,_

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_

_Told you I'd let them go,_

_And that I'll fight my corner,_

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood turns into alcohol,_

_No, I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

_Give me love like never before,_

_'cause lately I've been craving more,_

_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_

_Maybe I should let you go,_

_You know I'll fight my corner,_

_And that tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_

_No I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My my, my, my, oh give me love._

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover._

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me)._

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love)._

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

The last chord broke off and I literally couldn't speak.

"Written anything else?" he started to play yet again and it was even more beautiful than the other song.

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs,_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh, it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want_

_To know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you,_

_Oh, it's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things_

"Stay tonight?" I asked, desperately wanting him to… tonight I'd, make sure he would remember me.

"Always…" he whispered, kissing me gently…


	5. Chapter 5, Niall

**A.N: sorry for the wait for this chapter, but here it is written by Hannah :) next chapter will be written by me and I'll have it done as soon as possible... oh yeah there is smut in this chapter... please remember to review :)**

**Niall's POV**

"Always…" I mumbled pressing my lips to his. I clasped the back of his neck not wanting to break the kiss. I couldn't. What if I never got to kiss him again? I gently ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth obediently. He pulled away from me and I whined slightly at the lack of contact. I opened my eyes and he was chuckling at me. He grabbed my guitar and took it off from around me placing it gently on the ground.  
"I love you…" He mumbled resting his forehead against mine, "No matter whether you have to leave or not, whether we can be together or not… You'll always be mine, and you'll always be my first love."  
I felt tears spring to my eyes at the sincerity in his voice. I smiled gently not being able to form words and pushed my lips back to his. He kissed me back hungrily. We got to our knees and I pulled his body towards me, pressing our torsos together.  
I knew what I wanted and I hoped he wanted the same. I wanted this to be a night I would never forget. I wanted this to be a night that Harry would never forget. I started to play with the hem of his t-shirt hoping he would get the message. He lifted it over his head removing mine after and started to kiss my hungrily, our hands roaming over each other's bare skin.  
My hands ran down his back to his trousers and I started to push them down. He took my hand and stopped kissing me resting his head against mine.  
"You sure about this, Niall…?" He asked softly.  
"Yes." I replied, "I'm positive… I love you, Harry. I don't want to ever forget you and I don't want you to ever forget me. I want you to be my first."  
"I want you to be mine." He replied, trying to fight a grin from his face. "And I'll never forget you, whether we do this or not."  
"I know…" I replied, "But, I just think… It's right for it to be you."  
He couldn't suppress his smile any longer. "And it's perfect for it to be you." He kissed me and pushed me back onto the bed lying on top of me. I wrapped my arms securely around his waist and pulled him closer to me. He started to grind his crotch onto mine. I gasped slightly and he took the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth. I could feel myself get hard and my trousers felt suddenly constricting.  
I moved my hands to his trousers and pushed them down. I did the same to me and I could feel his erection rub against mine through our boxers. His hands slowly started to push down my boxers. I lifted my hips to make it easier and he slid them down my legs chucking them off onto the floor. He then removed his own before lying back down next to me.  
He reached into his bedside table and pulled out a small tube. I chuckled slightly.  
"Been preparing for a while?" I laughed, trying to ease the slight tension of what was about to happen.  
"No…" He replied smiling a little, "A friend gave it to me as a joke and I just never got rid of it… gunna come in handy though…" He laughed nervously, "So… do you wanna…" He started before clearing his throat, "Y' know… top or…?"  
I chuckled at his awkwardness and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips pulling him back closer to me. "You can top." I whispered against his mouth.  
"You sure…?" He asked, groaning slightly as I shifted my naked crotch against his causing a small, teasing amount of friction.  
"Positive…" I replied.  
I started to kiss him gently continuing to move my crotch against him as he spread lube over two of his fingers. His hand moved to behind me and I felt his finger push against my entrance. I immediately tensed at the sensation but tried to relax.  
"You ok?" He asked, "Are you ready…? Because we don't have to…"  
"Calm down, Harry… Yes, I'm ready…" I reassured.  
He slowly started to push his first finger in. I tried to keep as relaxed as possible to not put him off. There was a slight burning sensation but it wasn't too bad. His finger was finally all the way in and he started to gently pull back out. I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about it… at least it wasn't painful yet. He mumbled, asking if I was ready again and I simply nodded. He took his second finger and lined it up against his first.  
I took a sharp intake of breath as the stretching feeling occurred. He immediately stopped moving as I tensed. He waited for me to relax before he started moving again, this time pushing all the way in. He began to thrust his fingers and the odd sensation started to be replaced with pleasure. I small moan left my throat and I saw Harry smirk slightly and I felt his dick twitch against my leg.  
I started to kiss him harshly as he continued to move his fingers in and out.  
"Haz…" I whined, "Fuck… More…"  
"Hands and knees then, Babe…" He said slowly removing his fingers from me. I groaned slightly at the empty feeling and did as I was told. He ran his hands up and down his dick spreading the lube thickly and evenly before pressing his tip to my entrance. "Ready?" He asked.  
"Yeah…" I replied still trying to stay relaxed.  
His dick pushed in and I nearly collapsed with the pain. I tensed and he stopped immediately.  
"I'm so sorry… We can stop if you want… I won't mind." He stuttered but I just rejected him and told him to carry on. He was more tentative but slowly pushed in. I stayed as relaxed as possible and let him finish going in.  
His hips pressed against my ass and I knew he was in. He stopped and let me adjust for a while.  
"Let me know when you're ready." He whispered.  
I was still trying to avoid the pain. The stretch was intense. I was gunna be walking funny for a few days.  
I finally nodded and told him to move. He did as instructed and slowly started to pull out. After her got a rhythm the pain subsided. It didn't feel great. But it didn't feel awful either. It was one of the strangest sensations I had ever felt actually.  
After about five minutes Harry seemed to really be enjoying himself. Every now and again small whimpers would escape his mouth. I felt bad because all I was trying to do was get used to the feeling.  
Harry suddenly bent down and rested himself on one hand. The other hand wrapped around my dick. He started to move his hand in sync with his thrust and a sudden yelp came out of my throat as a shot of pleasure ran through my entire body. He carried on going harder and faster until I came. He caught it in his hand and I felt him release inside of me.  
I was wrong… That was the weirdest sensation I've ever experienced.  
He slowly pulled out of me.  
"We should probably get cleaned up." He mumbled and I rose off my hands and knees.  
"Yeah…" I replied. And I ran off to the toilet. I sat down and I felt it leek out of my ass. I clenched my eyes shut and ignored it.  
After I was all cleaned up I went back to Harry's room to find he wasn't there. I pulled back on my clothes and sat down on his bed.  
"Hey!" His voice rang from the doorway and I pulled my head up from looking at the floor. "I brought us some food. I thought you'd be hungry."  
I smiled widely at him. "You thought right."


End file.
